Desprecio
by lolaarlo
Summary: No te ofendas pero tú representas prácticamente todo lo que desprecio en el mundo.


**Frase:** No te ofendas pero tú representas prácticamente todo lo que desprecio en el mundo.

**Para:** Cy Lenth.

Disfruta, que hoy es tu cumpleaños, espero que te gusten los regalos.

La semana había sido horrible, el trabajo había sido un caos, su jefe le había puesto más trabajo por haber faltado la semana pasada unos días por ayudar a Sherlock con su trabajo, pero habían valido la pena, ¿por qué? Porque Sherlock de la euforia del caso resuelto le besó y eso le ha hecho sobrevivir a la semana nefasta.

Cuando por fin dio por finalizada la semana, regresó a Baker Street, estaba cansado y lo único que quería es dormir para poder hablar con él sobre el beso, para poder aclarar todo, necesitaba hacerlo.

Sherlock no estaba en casa y lo prefirió, así que fue directo a su habitación, donde se dio una ducha caliente y luego se metió en la cama, enseguida se durmió.

Se despertó tarde al día siguiente, el sonido del violín hizo que se despertara, pero le encanta oírlo, le relaja, su compañero de piso toca muy bien y se nota. Cuando se había despejado, se puso su bata y fue al salón.

Sherlock estaba mirando por la ventana mientras tocaba, él fue a la cocina, donde preparó dos tazas de café, cuando ambas están listas, le tendió una al menor de los Holmes, que aceptó encantado.

Watson no sabía que decirle, no sabía cómo abordar el tema. Debía decirle algo cuanto antes, no podía callarse lo que siente y sobre todo quería saber qué sintió él cuando le besó.

Sherlock sabía que John le miraba mientras tocaba y le dejó, aunque algo le molestó, compone peor si le miran, ya tendrá un día de estos unas palabras con él sobre el tema.

Eran las doce de un sábado aburrido en Baker Street, John estaba haciendo la comida después de la ducha y Sherlock seguía tocando el violín, absorto estaba en el proceso creativo que se olvidaba del resto de la gente de su alrededor.

John le hizo bajar de su nube creativa cuando lo llamó a comer, poco comió, miró a John mientras él si comía. Le gusta mirarle, le gusta ver como saborea la comida, le gusta todo lo relacionado con el médico.

Sherlock sabía que algo raro le estaba pasando, tenía los sentimientos cruzados, por una parte odiaba a su compañero de piso y por otra le quería. Algo en todo eso no encajaba.

John recogió la cocina mientras su amigo se sentó en el sofá para poder hablar con John cuando terminara de recoger.

Watson sabía que era el momento oportuno para preguntárselo, así que fue al salón y empezó hablar.

— Sherlock, ¿qué sientes hacia mí? –aquella pregunta había conseguido que Sherlock mirara a su amigo perplejo, no sabía que decirle, así que optó por lo más fácil.

— No te ofendas pero tú representas prácticamente todo lo que desprecio en el mundo – John después de escuchar aquellas palabras entró en un estado de tristeza, las lágrimas le empezaron a salir y se quedó allí de pie llorando.

— Eres de lo que no hay, entonces, el beso que me diste la semana pasada, ¿qué significó para ti? – Sherlock se quedó callado, no podía decirle la verdad, no quería, no podía, no estaba preparado para contarle todo – habla, quiero saber porque me besaste.

John seguía llorando, pero miraba a su amigo, quería que le dijera todo, la verdad, quería saber la razón por la que le besó y no se iba a ir hasta descubrirla.

— Solo te bese por la euforia del caso resuelto – John no se había creído aquello, que para que Sherlock le dijera la verdad, le mandó un mensaje a Mycroft para que fuera enseguida.

Sherlock miraba a John que seguía callado, las lágrimas ya le habían parado de salir y para Sherlock fue un alivio. Cuando Mycroft apreció allí, el menor de los Holmes no supo el porqué de la visita de su hermano.

John saludó al mayor de lo Holmes con un beso en los labios. ¿Qué pretendió John con el beso? Pretendió que Sherlock le dijera la verdad, toda ella. Sherlock se había enfurecido y separó de golpe a su hermano de los labios de John.

— Aquí nadie salvo yo besa a John – Watson y Mycroft miraron a Sherlock perplejos.

— Así que no represento lo que más odias – John miró a su amigo.

Sherlock miró a hermano y con la mirada le ordenó irse, así que Mycroft se marchó, no quería estar en medio de la discusión.

— Por una parte representas lo que más odio y por otra lo que más quiero – Sherlock miró a su amigo, John no dio crédito a lo que escuchaba, Sherlock a la vez le quería y a la vez le odia – así que lo nuestro es imposible. Siento todo esto y espero que me comprendas.

— Te comprendo, pero no quiero separarme de ti. Me da igual que una parte de ti me odie, la otra me quiere – John miró al detective para ver que decía.

— John, yo… - Sherlock miró a John, ambos estaban a escasos centímetros. Watson se acercó más a su amigo y le besó – te quiero.

— Y yo – y otro beso selló sus palabras.


End file.
